morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chat:Morning Glories 47
Morning Glories Issue 47 Tinychat from August 5, 2015 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 guccimatthews: new number who dis 0002 darrrrkvngnce: hey all 0003 macey: ian got punched. this was a good issue. 0004 darrrrkvngnce: i think Pamela's brownies are going to be the beginning of a suburban, domestic life for Ike 0005 kelso: the fact that ike fully believed hunter made them was just 0006 kelso: my bros 0007 yuuhy: This was such a delightful and beautiful issues. 0008 guccimatthews: So this is my first one of these. What usually happens? 0009 yuuhy: issue what singular 0010 darrrrkvngnce: welcome, gucci 0011 macey: gucci 0012 macey: and nick and joe usually stop in 0013 yuuhy: Things we liked, things we're looking forward to, theories, etc. 0014 brella: i just sort of cry 0015 kelso: did anyone else immediately go "WTF IS THAT" when they saw pamela's eyes under the table 0016 yuuhy: YES 0017 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0018 macey: this is more pamela than we've seen in YEARS 0019 brella: the pamela stuff was so good 0020 kelso: idk if pamela was supposed to be this big of a character but she's hilarious so why complain 0021 kelso: she basically got a whole spread 0022 brella: like the pamela stuff was honestly Such a Highlight 0023 kelso: good stuff good stuff 0024 yuuhy: I love Pamela's earnest appreciation of Casey's tidiness as a roommate 0025 darrrrkvngnce: i loved Andres, "wait, there are volleyball orgies?" 0026 macey: do you think pamela is worried about jade 0027 kelso: probably not if she considers casey the clean roommate 0028 kelso: andres was a HOOT 0029 kelso: brella 0030 macey: i can't believe these kids are having orgies already! they're so young! they need supervision! 0031 darrrrkvngnce: i'm going to be saying "FOCUS" all week 0032 haley: such good andres faces! 0033 kelso: i don't think any orgies need supervision 0034 kelso: oh god joe i'm sorry if that's the first thing you saw XD 0035 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0036 joe_eisma: HAHA 0037 joe_eisma: hello! 0038 kelso: HI JOE 0039 macey: joe thank you for all these teens 0040 kelso: and for hitting ian in the face 0041 joe_eisma: so much crowds! 0042 joe_eisma: haha i knew that panel of ian would be popular 0043 macey: my other favorite ian moment was him being all like "NO....NOT EVERYONE IS HERE" and turning dramatically 0044 upguntha: Hiiiiiiiiii 0045 joe_eisma: hahahaha 0046 macey: i love it when characters do something overdramatic like that. 0047 kelso: IAN LOOKED SO EVIL 0048 kelso: in like every panel 0049 haley: yeah so sinister AT ALL TIMES 0050 darrrrkvngnce: i thought it was more his being rueful that Akiko wasn't there 0051 joe_eisma: i may be overexagerrating his evilness 0052 darrrrkvngnce: not being evil that Fortunato wasn't 0053 darrrrkvngnce: though obvs it could be boyth 0054 darrrrkvngnce: both 0055 kelso: i love how he just looked like a nerd before but now that he's gotten darker it's like "haha time to make his awfulness more 0056 joe_eisma: haha 0057 kelso: PLOT TWIST fortunato is actually more evil than ian 0058 upguntha: That boy has a lot of issues 0059 macey: when your gf's bff is gonna kill you but she just thinks youre crushing on him #tunaproblems 0060 kelso: but seriously i was so scared for ike when ian was watching him sleep waiting for him to wake up and show him his mysterious 0061 joe_eisma: i think that's a first--someone scared for ike 0062 brella: "scared" for ike 0063 yuuhy: I would not worry about Ike "shoots people in the head" Abrahamson 0064 kelso: ike is my fave 0065 kelso: my problematci fave 0066 kelso: but my fave 0067 joe_eisma: haha 0068 brella: kels he like stabbed his father to death i think he will be fine 0069 yuuhy: even though he does suck at killing people 0070 macey: ian watching ike sleep.......is a thing that happened 0071 brella: to, sorry, "death" 0072 yuuhy: Akiko and Fortunato this issue 0073 upguntha: Ike can survive anythinhf 0074 yuuhy: Casey and Vanessa this issue 0075 yuuhy: Casey and some nerd this issue 0076 nick: hi all 0077 macey: so it looks like vanessa leaving won't happen for awhile bc casey and vanessa have to get gay?? thank gof 0078 macey: *god, HEY NICK 0079 kelso: HI NICK 0080 brella: hullo nick! 0081 upguntha: Hiiii 0082 kelso: the conversation between vanessa and her mom got me confused for a minute but then i got it and that's the stuff i love seein 0083 nick: cant stay long tonight, but wanted to come by and say hello 0084 brella: upguntha your bae was so on point this issue 0085 kelso: all the timelines laying over each other 0086 darrrrkvngnce: hey nick. great issue. loved all the Pamela 0087 upguntha: Pamella and her sweet cooklessss 0088 macey: pamela was truly the highlight 0089 kelso: pamela is always a delight 0090 brella: yeah nick honestly this issue was wonderful 0091 joe_eisma: i was glad pamela returned 0092 brella: and i am NOT just saying that because of my bias that is approximately the size of the continent of australia 0093 joe_eisma: i thought about hiding a 'dedicated to gwen' somewhere in the panel when ian got hit 0094 nick: thanks all, this was a fun one 0095 brella: god bless 0096 kelso: joe that would've been fantastic 0097 nick: until everyone got beat up i guess 0098 brella: this issue was so kind to me in so many ways 0099 macey: take that ian panel and frame it 0100 kelso: i'll admit i was shocked 0101 joe_eisma: haha 0102 brella: i'll put it over my bed, macey 0103 brella: so i can look upon it every morning and remember to smile 0104 kelso: i immediately recognized the bottle thrown at gribbs and was like "OF COURSE IT'D BE IKE" 0105 yuuhy: ian has a t-shirt that just says "dedicated to gwen" and coincidentally wears it whenever shit happens to him 0106 brella: gribbs must have the strongest head in the entire universe 0107 macey: i just hope the cylinder will top that and rip ian to shreds, yknow 0108 joe_eisma: ike has really good aim to nail gribbs like that from far away 0109 kelso: they probably remade it with steel after the bullet wound 0110 upguntha: We haven't seen that much violence on kids in awhile 0111 kelso: and when he was drunk, too! 0112 brella: ike has a good pitching arm 0113 nick: yeah, missed it 0114 kelso: i can see ike playing baseball 0115 brella: yeah nick "it stopped being fun when everyone got beat up" my ass 0116 upguntha: Gribbs' heaad must be going through it, first he gets shot now a bottle 0117 kelso: casey being nervous about the speech made me so happy for some erason 0118 macey: yeah nick, you beat up ike every two issues or so 0119 kelso: and then isabelle shows up and casey's like "ok now i know how to take care of this" 0120 brella: casey being nervous about public speaking was so great 0121 nick: lot more of caseys poor public speaking skills next month 0122 kelso: ^the real reason she didn't want to run 0123 yuuhy: !!!! AMAZING 0124 brella: EXCELLENT 0125 nick: the debate issue 0126 macey: casey blevins 0127 brella: i'm so ready 0128 macey: who was the person casey wanted to contact on the outside? 0129 upguntha: I'm guessing Clarkson 0130 kelso: HA 0131 nick: thats a very good question 0132 macey: ALSO 0133 darrrrkvngnce: does Casey remember Clarkson, upg? 0134 kelso: or hodge tells her in the dungeon 0135 haley: or hodge told her i guess 0136 darrrrkvngnce: or was that erased with the cyiinder touch that reset stuff 0137 haley: because hodge just likes to go down there and shoot the breeze 0138 kelso: liek a villain spilling all their secrets to someone they assume is trapped 0139 nick: casey does not remember, no 0140 kelso: i can't wait ot find out more about how the cylinder works 0141 haley: casey doesn't remember clarkson being her teacher? or just doesnt remember being her 0142 upguntha: does she remeber Clarkson as a person or her time as Clarksom? 0143 brella: i assume the latter 0144 joe_eisma: you won't have to wait long, kelso 0145 brella: (that was directed at haley) 0146 brella: oooOOO 0147 nick: being her- she remembers the teacher 0148 macey: she definitely remembers clarkson as a person 0149 kelso: YES AWESOMEEE 0150 macey: ah yes.....time to play with the giant glowing object in the basement that people constantly die around 0151 macey: ians plan is so foolproof 0152 indiewolf: Sup everyone 0153 indiewolf: it's been ages since i've been in one of this 0154 brella: yeah i feel much more at ease now that ian and ike are in cahoots. the safest, most competent people, 0155 joe_eisma: hello! 0156 kelso: hello! 0157 upguntha: One woulnk that he knows that Clarkson nvolved with Academy since she told her to join 0158 joe_eisma: haha that's a teamup for the ages, for sure 0159 indiewolf: hey brella im pandy 0160 brella: oh sup! 0161 macey: isnt ike the shortest dude.....maybe ian is like a foot taller than him 0162 indiewolf: miss u lil one 0163 haley: wait i love that 0164 nick: she does suspect clarkson involvement, we saw that 0165 joe_eisma: ike is pretty short! 0166 indiewolf: oh man we are having elections the enxt week in argentina i wish casey was a candidate 0167 indiewolf: *next 0168 kelso: omg how short is ike 0169 brella: ike is the shortest dude isn't he 0170 joe_eisma: haha 0171 indiewolf: he is pocket size? 0172 brella: who knew that so much terrible could be contained in... such a small body 0173 macey: i remember joe once saying ike was the shortest glory? and all the other guys seem sizable? 0174 kelso: is his attitude, like conpensating for lack of height? 0175 joe_eisma: i imagine he's like 5'2" or something 0176 kelso: FIVE TWO 0177 brella: JEEZ 0178 upguntha: there'soba a pannel of Casey learning stuff before the party that we haent seen yet 0179 indiewolf: das hella sweet 0180 brella: i need a second to process this 0181 joe_eisma: you remember correctly macey! 0182 kelso: i'm dying i'm honestly dying 0183 haley: THIS IS GREAT 0184 joe_eisma: napoleon complex 0185 indiewolf: i have a lot of short friends and i can say you have to be wary of short people 0186 nick: haha 0187 macey: hey so 0188 nick: thats isabel isnt it? 0189 yuuhy: i think that is isabel being guided out 0190 macey: ahh yes okay looked at the dresses wrong 0191 haley: vanessa was wearing black i think 0192 joe_eisma: oh yes that's isabel 0193 joe_eisma: vanessa was just waiting for the right time to break out that little black dress 0194 macey: if we're talking about party outfits what is guillaume wearing 0195 upguntha: Wll the guy that escaped with Isabel be important or get a name? 0196 joe_eisma: haha 0197 joe_eisma: he's french! 0198 yuuhy: love that jun is just wearing his uniform 0199 nick: isabel's security detail 0200 macey: it's truly a very european outfit 0201 joe_eisma: jun is incapable of letting loose and having a good time 0202 indiewolf: his name is baguette ok no 0203 yuuhy: jun is only there on BUSINESS. kidnapping and human sacrifice BUSINESS. 0204 nick: guillaume was total eurotrash this issue. kitsune! 0205 brella: there is no time for music when you have to SCOWL at THINGS 0206 joe_eisma: how about sina grace as the dj? how did he even get on to the school grounds?! 0207 kelso: how does anyone get onto the school grounds 0208 macey: i can't believe my little brother is gay eurotrash jock zac efron 0209 joe_eisma: haha 0210 kelso: ^an unanswered mystery 0211 indiewolf: the ´power of secret money 0212 kelso: macey that is the best desc of guillaume i've ever heard 0213 joe_eisma: i concur 0214 haley: A++ 0215 kelso: also can i just say that if pamela ends up being the hero or key to the story 0216 kelso: because she's been showing up a lot lately 0217 brella: upguntha would die 0218 joe_eisma: haha 0219 indiewolf: i try and not get attached because the people i love always die 0220 brella: sort of like i did today i imagine 0221 macey: holy shit i just realized...are they doing election ballots on scantron sheets? is that how ian's gonna rig the election? but how does that.... 0222 macey: work the cylinder............. 0223 indiewolf: cannot trust my love for fictional babbus 0224 yuuhy: "the people i love always die" = the exact story of my history with this comic 0225 indiewolf: give me five yuuhy 0226 kelso: te cylinder runs off of scantron sheets 0227 yuuhy: *fives* 0228 indiewolf: *fives back* 0229 kelso: it blew up the first time because someone used a blue ballpoint pen instead of a #2 0230 nick: gotta run- any last questions for me? 0231 upguntha: Just rreliazed that Ike turned into Casey's Olivia Pope 0232 yuuhy: maria would like to know 0233 macey: will jade, tuna and akiko ever get to go to a party of their own 0234 yuuhy: there, i've done my friend duty 0235 upguntha: arc name? 0236 brella: yes, did hunter pick the octopus or the garden shears 0237 kelso: ^ditto 0238 nick: maria 0239 nick: arc name, election 0240 brella: i will laugh at maria only for as long as i can do it without crying at myself 0241 nick: jade tuna akiko makeup party, definitely 0242 nick: im hoping it was at least the octopus 0243 kelso: the octopus makes the most sense 0244 indiewolf: btw come and get your love a+ song for dancing 0245 indiewolf: just saying xD 0246 nick: bye all, thanks for all the nice words 0247 brella: hunter.... they have beaks......... 0248 macey: i'm still amazed there was an actual moment ike got those three pictures out and made hunter look 0249 indiewolf: bye nick 0250 kelso: thanks for a fab issue, nick!!!! 0251 nick: see you next month 0252 macey: bye nick! thanks for coming! 0253 haley: thanks nick! 0254 yuuhy: bye! thank you! 0255 brella: thank you for coming nick!! this was such a great issue 0256 indiewolf: thanks <3! 0257 kelso: oh did anyone else notice the colors on the cover are the colors of a morning glory idk that just made me happy 0258 yuuhy: jade tuna akiko makeup party 0259 joe_eisma: the first draft of MGB was a long line of characters denied entry into the dance party 0260 brella: the MGB was hilarious and adorable 0261 joe_eisma: but matt and i couldn't make it funny 0262 joe_eisma: thank you 0263 macey: makeup parties must be so disappointing to fortunato...he can't see the makeup 0264 haley: i loved the MGB so much this issue 0265 yuuhy: truly 0266 kelso: yes mgb is such a treat <3 0267 joe_eisma: yeah matt did good! 0268 yuuhy: it's about the friendship macey 0269 indiewolf: idk if any of you watched teen wolf but when i saw the cover i thought i hope someone would grab the music equipment and trh 0270 joe_eisma: all right, sorry to bail so soon after nick, but my food just got here. haha 0271 joe_eisma: 48 is a lot of fun 0272 brella: food is important 0273 joe_eisma: and we resolve a long running plot point in the first few pages 0274 indiewolf: now im hungry 0275 yuuhy: NICE 0276 brella: hmmmmmm 0277 joe_eisma: let's see, what else 0278 joe_eisma: more team ian an ike 0279 indiewolf: share your goods joe! 0280 macey: i love it when mg just throws someting at you in the first few pages 0281 joe_eisma: older vanessa returns 0282 brella: this is so much 0283 joe_eisma: and fans of that dinner scene with ike and his mom from issue 1 will like a sequence in this issue 0284 indiewolf: team 0285 brella: whoa 0286 yuuhy: i'm so fond 0287 indiewolf: YES OMG YES 0288 brella: that is like...... one of the original best scenes 0289 indiewolf: *internally screaming* 0290 haley: ooooohhhhh 0291 joe_eisma: all right--i'm out. thank you all so much for being there every issue! 0292 joe_eisma: you rock! 0293 brella: bye joe! 0294 yuuhy: thanks joe! 0295 brella: i will see you... at stocktoncon... probably 0296 joe_eisma: won't keep you waiting so long next time. see ya! 0297 haley: thanks joe! 0298 joe_eisma: yay! 0299 indiewolf: bye joe and you hella rock too! 0300 brella: this issue was A++++ thank you for coming as always 0301 macey: bye joe! thanks for coming! 0302 yuuhy: the season finale looms so close on the horizon 0303 kelso: THANK YOU JOE !!! 0304 macey: hey folks go to the ficathon 0305 brella: yeah we are going to die because this issue was so good to us 0306 macey: http 0307 brella: oh yes, i should probably promote that. ficathon, yes 0308 kelso: i needed to repost my prompt 0309 kelso: because i really want it filled 0310 kelso: if i have time i might do it myself 0311 brella: i mean it's worth it just for all of the UNTRUE THINGS yuuhy says about me like that i CRIED which i DIDN'T 0312 brella: the cabin in the woods one? that is SO GOOD 0313 yuuhy: i probably should have gotten photographic evidence 0314 kelso: and the prompt for ike/hunter because their bromance is everything to me 0315 indiewolf: there are prompts for fanart? 0316 yuuhy: oooooooohhh 0317 brella: you can do fanart! 0318 indiewolf: im interested in doing some 0319 kelso: yeah cabin in the woods is so perf for them all 0320 yuuhy: ooooooooooooooooooohhhh 0321 upguntha: just realized that Casey doesnt know wether or not her plan work and if her parents are alive 0322 brella: no one has ever asked but the floor is always open for that; doesn't have to be fic 0323 upguntha: she might call them 0324 brella: ficathon is just less of a mouthful than fic-and-artathon 0325 kelso: i'm still working on a vid for a prompt from the last one 0326 brella: ooooh upguntha ooooh 0327 macey: i can't believe...we're getting an entire issue of ian and ike...why am i excited that's so awful 0328 brella: oh my god kels if it's the and so it goes one i am going to lose my shet 0329 darrrrkvngnce: d'oh! went to feed the cats and start dinner and nick/joe are gone 0330 kelso: why are all the fandom members' birthdays so close to each other it's gonna be a birthday gift to u all 0331 indiewolf: my ikejade heart is so happy after all of this comics 0332 brella: honestly.... this next issue sounds like it will be such a disaster, why am i so stoked 0333 yuuhy: I know there's like 5+ birthdays in two months in our tiny fandom 0334 yuuhy: probably much more than that actually; i just only know 5 or 6 0335 kelso: the season's gonna end and we're gonna be as dead as half the cast is sure to be 0336 kelso: SO MANY BIRTHDAYS 0337 brella: if i die young bury me with my favs 0338 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, "fic-and-artathon" is too long, and "fartathon" gives the wrong impression 0339 kelso: mine isn't til the end of november 0340 kelso: i like fartathon 0341 yuuhy: predications– who's gon die 0342 brella: FARTATHON 0343 kelso: well not vanessa 0344 yuuhy: what if. everybody /lives/ 0345 indiewolf: sounds like a pharaon 0346 kelso: if IF if is good 0347 brella: i mean some of them could be dead right now from all of that beating up; we don't KNOW 0348 kelso: everyone was getting so hurt 0349 kelso: hunter and andres 0350 kelso: what if we come back for the next issue 0351 indiewolf: brella my heart is still broken 0352 kelso: and suddenly hunter is dead 0353 indiewolf: *dies* 0354 darrrrkvngnce: he finally saw a vagina and it killed him 0355 brella: it was TOO MUCH 0356 kelso: how could he never see a vagine he's like 16 i don't understand 0357 indiewolf: it's like an episode of american horror story 0358 kelso: vagineeeeeee 0359 upguntha: It's futurama all over again 0360 darrrrkvngnce: beth and i were joking that Pamela's would be his first 0361 macey: ok serious death predictions 0362 yuuhy: asexual hunter 0363 macey: d 0364 brella: asexual hunter is so important to me 0365 kelso: killed in an accident w/ ian's death machine 0366 haley: here for asexual hunter 0367 brella: serious death predicition 0368 kelso: o_o 0369 brella: what if she, like, figures out what he's trying to do to fortunato and sacrifices herself in his place 0370 kelso: he'd blame fortunato and kill him too 0371 brella: right though 0372 yuuhy: akiko is definitely going to go somewhere. i can't imagine she'd stay in the state she's in. 0373 indiewolf: then we will do something really absurd like goign apeshit killing machine on everyones ass 0374 yuuhy: what if ian dies 0375 kelso: ian's dad needs to take care of his fake-child 0376 upguntha: what if Ian is lying and riggs election for Isabel 0377 yuuhy: * puts on shades, sits on the beach and smiles * 0378 darrrrkvngnce: what if ian fools everyone and does something awesome 0379 macey: GOD DON'T KILL AKIKO....SHE'S TOO PURE..... 0380 brella: ian dying seems so obvious that i don't even want to spend energy on hazarding the guess 0381 brella: AKIKO IS TOO GOOD, TEACHING TUNA ABOUT BEETLEJUICE 0382 macey: what if the cylinder pulls ian apart david-style so we finally know why there's six ians 0383 indiewolf: ohh thats a good one 0384 brella: that reminds me of my friend's ridiculous theory that ian and david are the same person 0385 brella: but oh my god 0386 brella: that is so much more legit 0387 indiewolf: david is a heavy metal dude that go hella wasted and now it's a zombie 0388 macey: what even is ian's plan anymore? how does casey winning erase fortunato? 0389 kelso: then did casey give birth to ian 0390 brella: yeah, i had the same question matt did in study hall; what will ian gain from casey winning? 0391 brella: initially i thought he was just working on his own and didn't care, but now he's got ike on board 0392 darrrrkvngnce: i think he wants ike to win, by messing with the ballots 0393 haley: presumably something we don't understand about the cylinder? 0394 yuuhy: Maybe he needs something else from Ike. 0395 haley: and the election is a side thing 0396 macey: "ike you can kill people, stab fortunato for me" 0397 brella: "yeah about that" 0398 haley: can ike kill people though? he is terrible at it 0399 indiewolf: but ike wont be in unless he gains something too 0400 indiewolf: he doesnt care about people but it's nto wise going on a killing spree 0401 indiewolf: or a shooting etc 0402 indiewolf: -even if no one stayed dead but shh- 0403 macey: tbh we don't even know exactly WHAT ian wants to do to tuna 0404 yuuhy: make it so he never existed—whatever that means 0405 brella: yeah just like. erase him, apparently? 0406 darrrrkvngnce: send him to a different reality 0407 kelso: thats so rude tho 0408 brella: i assume so that if he ever got akiko back it would be like she had never met him 0409 brella: never met fortunato, i mean 0410 macey: what if it's like back to the future and ian finds out that if he erases tuna he's irreversibly fucked the timeline 0411 indiewolf: we aren't even sure if it's gonna work 0412 brella: i'll bet it is because fortunato is too good and important 0413 indiewolf: maybe it gets to the point wher eit doesnt work and thats what they had to prevent from happening 0414 brella: the world will just unravel without him 0415 indiewolf: and they failed 0416 darrrrkvngnce: if tuna is erased though, who will give Hunter his dream-melon in the future? 0417 macey: what if they stop ian from erasing tuna but then find out that erasing tuna would save the world 0418 brella: 0419 brella: i'll bet to akiko it just seems like fortunato and ian are secretly dating 0420 macey: ian erases tuna but then hunter starts having these weird dreams about melons 0421 indiewolf: what if someone stops ian mid process and it fucks everything up 0422 brella: because he talks about ian all the time 0423 brella: but never tells her what they did or talked about 0424 macey: "i can't get this melon dream out of my head" "are you sure it's not about breasts" "i'm SURE" 0425 brella: GOD 0426 kelso: he doesnt know what those look like either 0427 brella: voice 0428 kelso: good grief 0429 indiewolf: Omfg 0430 brella: hey kels, he has seen..... statues..... ok 0431 macey: at the statue museums on the sunny beaches of canada 0432 indiewolf: give the man the melons 0433 brella: in.... art places 0434 brella: i don't even know if canada has museums i'm just hoping 0435 macey: but no seriously, hunter acts too invested in this fortunato business not to get involved. 0436 kelso: he reads comics 0437 kelso: he's probably seen breasts 0438 brella: he is probably worrying about fortunato as we speak 0439 brella: if he's... conscious 0440 brella: but i agree, and he seems to question what ian's doing a lot so it wouldn't surprise me if 0441 brella: he tried to investigate on his own 0442 brella: also does anyone want to think about how ike knows ian is in love with akiko 0443 brella: does ian just tell everyone who breathes 0444 macey: hunter investigating anything sounds like a clusterfuck waiting to happen 0445 indiewolf: hunter ive seen some shit dude 0446 macey: whenever akiko is mentioned ian does that dramatic "NO....NOT EVERYONE IS HERE" thing again 0447 brella: the last time he "investigated" something he broke his iphone and got himself sent to detention 0448 macey: whenever he's anywhere he does that 0449 brella: just, in any situation 0450 brella: "well okay everyone in class is here" "NOT.... EVERYONE" "akiko wasn't even in this class ian" 0451 kelso: i think i've forgotten --- why is fortunato stil trapped in the dungeon? 0452 kelso: jade is wrapped up for sacrifice 0453 kelso: akiko is in a coma 0454 yuuhy: yeah i'd thought daramount would have made an example of fortunato 0455 kelso: i mean tuna got his eyes popped out but 0456 macey: fortunato is still trapped in the dungeon because god is cruel to him and fate binds him to suffering 0457 macey: no seriously it's just georgina being georgina 0458 brella: i think fortunato is just still down there because nobody has bothered trying to rescue him 0459 kelso: SO RUDE 0460 brella: hunter probably assumed ian would deal with it, and daramount is... yeah. daramount 0461 kelso: what if they didn't even notice he's gona and they just think he's fasting/praying/meditating smoewhere 0462 macey: are vanessa and guillaume ever like "hmm it is worrying fortunato is still not out and the answer says he has no eyes" 0463 macey: "that is odd that that is happening to our brother. hmmm. well off to do other things" 0464 brella: HONESTLY THOUGH 0465 brella: TERRIBLE SIBLINGS 0466 yuuhy: they've got a science project and a towerball tournament 0467 macey: and irina goes to MOROCCO 0468 yuuhy: who has time for missing sibs 0469 indiewolf: maybe they know something like 0470 macey: this is not a time to VACATION 0471 indiewolf: fortunato has an special power tog et out of shit 0472 indiewolf: like jim kirk 0473 darrrrkvngnce: well, maybe he had such a good time at Isabel's dungeon party that they figure he likes it there 0474 yuuhy: do you think akiko thinks fortunato has a crush on ian i think akiko thinks fortunato has a crush on ian 0475 brella: macey im so sorry one half of your ship is in morocco while the other is blind in a dungeon, hungry and cold 0476 indiewolf: i hope thise tree just get together 0477 macey: those are genuinely the weirdest places for a ship to be, now that i think about it 0478 yuuhy: "what /happened/ between you two" "nothing sister akiko" "did you kiss" 0479 indiewolf: fuck love triangles 0480 macey: what if fortunato DOES have a crush on ian 0481 indiewolf: polyamory for everyone 0482 brella: "i-it's nothing" *sweats nervously* 0483 yuuhy: that's why he's such an ian apologist 0484 indiewolf: "can i see next time?" 0485 haley: that would be such a bummer for him 0486 brella: " 0487 kelso: what if tuna has no crushes 0488 kelso: and doesn't understand crushes 0489 darrrrkvngnce: Tuna wants a threesome with Ian and . . . Ian! 0490 macey: tuna's crush is the lord 0491 brella: yeah um that "i guess you're stuck here with me" moment was.... so cute 0492 brella: he would have taken the lord to the party 0493 kelso: who is the lord 0494 kelso: i mean they ref the bible 0495 brella: excuse me lord... i know it's stupid, but.... i was wondering if you wanted to 0496 brella: pray 0497 kelso: but never jesus 0498 yuuhy: they are very old testament-y come to think about it 0499 macey: i think the only time they ref'd jesus was ian literally telling tuna jesus did not care about him 0500 heyredridingwolf: is cause the lord doesnt let jesus go out 0501 heyredridingwolf: only he can go partying 0502 brella: oh phew thank god for ian keeping us covered 0503 heyredridingwolf: dont you remember what happened last ime jesus? 0504 heyredridingwolf: *sees the holes on the hands and feet* 0505 kelso: i'm going to hell 0506 kelso: for laughing 0507 kelso: i've been compiling info lately 0508 kelso: on the 12 disciples 0509 kelso: because there are 12 glories and truants 0510 heyredridingwolf: dont worry im already there gonna make a party at the gates 0511 brella: "i want to leave this place hand in hand with my friends" GOD 0512 kelso: and i wanted to see if they were counterparts 0513 macey: 12 is a very holy number!! 0514 heyredridingwolf: that eans someone is judas 0515 macey: casey wants to make a hand-holding chain 0516 heyredridingwolf: *lady gaga umping on the background* 0517 heyredridingwolf: *pumpin 0518 macey: imagine them trying to get jun and guillame into the hand holding train 0519 kelso: ian would be judas 0520 kelso: "i'm on your side!" 0521 kelso: ERRR NO 0522 kelso: jun would be disgusted 0523 kelso: is jun special now cuz he's in the body that was born on the 4th or 0524 brella: jun and guillaume just wind up having one of those like cartoon slap fights 0525 kelso: is jun still just jun 0526 brella: where they just flap their hands at each other angrily 0527 brella: i wonder that all the time 0528 macey: imagine them trying to get irina into the hand holding train 0529 brella: i want you all to know that yuuhy just made a really demonic breathing noise and i want to go home 0530 brella: they have to physically tie irina's hand to somebody's 0531 brella: akiko is just floating along behind 0532 macey: irina spends her time in the train trying to bite off the rope 0533 mairelon: pamela would join in without anyone inviting her because FRIENDS!! 0534 macey: i HONESTLY hope pamela becomes a friend of the main cast at some point. and they're all like....okay....okay pam 0535 brella: ME TOO... THAT'S MY NEW DREAM 0536 brella: especially because casey accepted her brownies and pretended to smile and said "wow" 0537 macey: pamela kills isabel so casey will win the election 0538 brella: "dead and buried like your murdered parents" "yeah ok whatever" 0539 darrrrkvngnce: Pamela kills Ian, just cause 0540 mairelon: if only 0541 heyredridingwolf: Hi b!!! 0542 heyredridingwolf: *pats mai* 0543 macey: god what if ian survives until the end? 0544 heyredridingwolf: like terminator style? 0545 kelso: ian is the headmaster 0546 yuuhy: don't say such thinks 0547 yuuhy: things 0548 kelso: he has like 6 lives i wouldn't be surprised 0549 brella: such thinks 0550 macey: whenever an ian dies, they send a new one to mga 0551 kelso: ian just splits up into a billion tiny ians and they form into flowers 0552 brella: i still can't believe ike is going to live to be old. i'm still so startled by that 0553 brella: every morning glory we see... is just an ian 0554 kelso: a short grumpy old man 0555 heyredridingwolf: maybe he fakes his own death for evil purpouses 0556 brella: they have a conveyor belt of ians 0557 heyredridingwolf: considering in fact he is being evil 0558 kelso: mayeb he hasn't hit his spurt yet 0559 kelso: he's only 16 0560 macey: oliver needs to wrangle in his evil child 0561 macey: what if ian's plan is ruined because oliver wants father/son bonding time 0562 brella: not NOW father i'm trying to erase this fish from existence 0563 brella: but son 0564 brella: wow./..... ike and abraham flashbacks 0565 macey: speaking of abraham 0566 heyredridingwolf: exactly bre 0567 macey: have you considered....zoe 0568 brella: did you guys see matt's table of where everyone is right now 0569 brella: and how zoe is being the second coming in morocco 0570 darrrrkvngnce: that table was great 0571 brella: also, direct quote from yuuhy just now 0572 macey: LOVE THAT TABLE 0573 brella: irina 0574 darrrrkvngnce: still can't get over Andres this issue (though i'd have thought he'd be a little more chill) 0575 brella: ANDRES WAS SUCH A DISASTER 0576 brella: SO SHELL-SHOCKED 0577 darrrrkvngnce: FOCUS! 0578 heyredridingwolf: zoe comes back and fucks shit up 0579 brella: so startled by EVERYTHING 0580 brella: all of the DANCING BODIES 0581 macey: i feel like andres was less stunned by hot ladies and more shocked by all the affection and dancing 0582 macey: andres doesnt go to parties hes an adorable loser 0583 kelso: andres bowtie tho 0584 darrrrkvngnce: his Pablo Neruda mind had never considered volleyball orgies 0585 darrrrkvngnce: it was consciousness-expanding 0586 brella: yeah he was stunned from like the minute they walked in 0587 kelso: tbh i've never considered volleyball orgies either 0588 kelso: so i can't blame him 0589 kelso: andres and ian's faces when hunter kept syaing he didn't know what a v looked like tho 0590 macey: and then he got beat up with everyone!! poor andres 0591 brella: hunter's face when ike kept touching him 0592 brella: i'm so upset about andres getting beaten up like!!!! nO 0593 kelso: i love ike's affection towards hunter 0594 heyredridingwolf: ike's got hunter under his wing 0595 kelso: he treats him like a well-behaved pet 0596 heyredridingwolf: dont mess with the redhead 0597 kelso: that's also mostly intelligent 0598 heyredridingwolf: OMG 0599 haley: yes!! 0600 macey: ESI PROTECTING HANNAH!! 0601 heyredridingwolf: ike has a thing for redheads 0602 yuuhy: the esi/hannah was so much!!! 0603 darrrrkvngnce: so disappointing that someone would beat up Andres. 0604 haley: YES ESI 0605 kelso: I HOPE THEY AREN'T TOO HURT 0606 yuuhy: whom has andres ever hurt 0607 mairelon: but at least simon got is nerd face hit 0608 macey: 3/4 of the comics i read today had canon lesbians so pleased 0609 heyredridingwolf: there was a bug that ne time ok no 0610 brella: i'm so afraid of what vanessa meant when she said becoming friends w/ casey would eventually cause her to 0611 brella: reach out to hodge 0612 macey: watching vanessa do things is like watching two trains come closer very slowly and you know they're gonna hit and you keep 0613 yuuhy: favorite background students this issue? 0614 brella: i am also a big fan of the dancing guy whose t-shirt just says "sexy" 0615 macey: yelling for them to stop but nothing happens 0616 brella: ^ accurate 0617 yuuhy: i like the guy by the bar in the hat and the vest who looks confused to find himself at a party 0618 darrrrkvngnce: i also laughed at the guy in the "sexy" shirt 0619 haley: pink hair undercut girl dancing by herself 0620 macey: while we're on ellen and vanessa 0621 brella: yeah the guy who looks like an undercover cop 0622 brella: ELLEN DOES 0623 brella: also 0624 yuuhy: For Casey's benefit probably 0625 yuuhy: casey "who's hisao" blevins 0626 brella: casey "i had to communicate with hisao through hunter" blevins 0627 brella: another good detail 0628 brella: and then eating one 0629 macey: ike goes to hunter all hungover the next day, asks for the brownies 0630 yuuhy: what if ike doesn't even drink 0631 yuuhy: he just pretends to in order to lower people's guard 0632 brella: hunter just sadness ate them all himself because he didn't get to ask casey to dance 0633 macey: he just swings around a bottle of what he says is vodka 0634 mairelon: i kind of assumed they were pot brownies for some reason? 0635 brella: and also because he got a nightstick to the stomach 0636 macey: *water 0637 brella: not going to lie i just kind of assumed they were pot brownies. or laced with SOMETHING. it's PAMELA 0638 kelso: i wanted them to be pot brownies 0639 kelso: or laced with SOMETHING 0640 yuuhy: pamela is a STAR STUDENT she would NEVER 0641 macey: POOR HUNTER......imagine poor beat up hunter eating brownies crying in bed 0642 kelso: pamela wants to show her support 0643 brella: nooooooooo 0644 darrrrkvngnce: i don't think they're pot brownies. but i bet they are truly amazing brownies 0645 kelso: they were made with love 0646 kelso: and bitten off tongues 0647 kelso: ike 0648 john_yossarian: Am I the only one who's favorite character in the whole series is Pamela 0649 brella: i hope hunter and andres take care of each other since they were both beaten up 0650 kelso: you are not, john, you are not 0651 darrrrkvngnce: john 0652 brella: where's upguntha 0653 john_yossarian: thank you, thought i was all alone 0654 macey: he was here earlier! i meant to ask him if he's read woods yet 0655 macey: i hope no one took care of ian 0656 macey: ian crying about akiko into the scantron 0657 brella: i need to catch up on woods 0658 brella: the scantron scans.... his tears 0659 macey: woods has been great, full of Relationship Drama and Dangerous Drugs.......In Space 0660 kelso: ok i gotta ask, anyone else think jade is super uncomfortable holding her legs in that position every time we see her? 0661 yuuhy: ian tries to tape his glasses... but his tears make the tape unusable 0662 macey: as it turns out the scantron is powered by student's tears 0663 macey: GOD YEAH POOR JADE? 0664 kelso: i know if i were in her position 0665 brella: the woods is so good 0666 kelso: i'd just be spreadeagled out on the ground 0667 brella: I'M SO UPSET ABOUT JADE. JUST LET HER LIVE HER LIFE, NICK 0668 brella: JUST LET HER RELAX 0669 mairelon: She should have been the one bugging the dj and yet 0670 kelso: guillaume should at least bring her her ipod so she can listen to her mcr 0671 heyredridingwolf: jade is in for being everyone sacrifice 0672 heyredridingwolf: not okay 0673 darrrrkvngnce: jade is tied up so much that i want Stjepan Sejic to guest draw her whenever she's on the page 0674 kelso: reminder jade lives in a time where mcr isn't broken up 0675 brella: she should have made sinagrace play mcr 0676 darrrrkvngnce: (actually, that would be a funny commission) 0677 mairelon: someone needs to save the child 0678 heyredridingwolf: kelso thats fucks me up good thank god 0679 brella: dv oh my god that was... a good joke 0680 yuuhy: omfg 0681 brella: a good and terrible joke 0682 macey: jade gets out of the school only to find out mcr is broken up 0683 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0684 darrrrkvngnce: Sunstone is my other love 0685 heyredridingwolf: jade is jinxed 0686 mairelon: goes on a Clarkson-like adventure to get the band back together 0687 kelso: jade 0688 brella: somebody should prompt that at the ficathon 0689 darrrrkvngnce: jade/daramount 0690 kelso: done 0691 macey: man the mg kids are missing everything 0692 macey: one direction. the minions. 0693 mairelon: NO ONE escapes Minions 0694 mairelon: they would know 0695 brella: inception. 0696 kelso: despicable me came out in 2010 0697 heyredridingwolf: mad amx 0698 kelso: so 0699 heyredridingwolf: jade screaming wiTNESS ME 0700 mairelon: Hunter would cry finding out about MM 0701 heyredridingwolf: before dying again 0702 macey: the av club kids dont know about new star wars!! 0703 heyredridingwolf: new star trek too 0704 mairelon: new ghostbusters 0705 brella: and the new smash brothers game 0706 heyredridingwolf: new dragon age 0707 macey: ian would be so pissed about new everything 0708 macey: he thinks remakes are the devil 0709 brella: and the last two harry potter movies 0710 brella: oh my god ian would be so insufferable 0711 macey: REMAKES TAINT THE INTENTIONS OF THE ORIGINAL WORK!! 0712 brella: grimaces 0713 macey: - ian simon, while crying, 20something 0714 heyredridingwolf: ian is a meany hipster dude 0715 brella: pushing his glasses up his nose and everything 0716 mairelon: Ian deserves every single remake that gets made. Badly. 0717 brella: christ 0718 macey: (15 min left) 0719 kelso: you think he also has problems then with race changes in movie adaptions? 0720 yuuhy: ohhhhh boyyyyy 0721 macey: seriously though sometimes i get sad about how akiko will feel when she realizes what she's doing 0722 kelso: i love how we all just make ian the worst possible human being XD 0723 macey: *what he's (ian's) doing 0724 yuuhy: I think he would have issues with adaptations on principle but not with race changes specifically? 0725 yuuhy: he did grow up in a very multiracial environment 0726 kelso: ahtrue true 0727 macey: vanessa might be upset too they're so sibs.... 0728 brella: akiko would be so sad 0729 brella: oh okay before these 15 minutes are up i just want to say that 0730 brella: hunter was going to ask casey to dance and I'm Fine 0731 brella: anyway 0732 macey: hunter has to dance with the brownies 0733 yuuhy: hunter put his arm on casey but did not land it 0734 kelso: anyone else love ike's shit-eating grin before he threw the bottle? 0735 kelso: what a little shit 0736 darrrrkvngnce: but i bet Pamela noticed him holding the brownies. the Pamela/Hunter ship is ON! 0737 brella: hunter changed his mind halfway through the gesture and switched arms to grab the back of his neck 0738 brella: DV YOU'RE SO GUNNING FOR THAT 0739 darrrrkvngnce: i am! 0740 macey: we just want pamela to be happy 0741 kelso: pamela is zeke and ike is sharpay 0742 brella: another life ruining detail 0743 brella: then don't ship her with hunter. she deserves better 0744 brella: so much better 0745 brella: i'm kidding. hunter's ok. he knows about octopi at least 0746 kelso: we think 0747 darrrrkvngnce: lol. Pamela will teach him what to do. (or he won't have a tongue. lol.) 0748 macey: hunter has to do a report on octopi for a science class, ike wont let him live it down 0749 kelso: i mean it still could've been the garden shears 0750 brella: "yes hunter knows ALL about THOSE" 0751 brella: keeps wolf whistling while he's trying to do his presentation 0752 kelso: ike 0753 kelso: hunter 0754 darrrrkvngnce: they'll hang an "Octopussy" movie poster on the AV Club wall 0755 kelso: i'm just thinking about the dumb octopus from the return to neverland peter pan sequel 0756 brella: oh my god kelso 0757 brella: the squeed 0758 kelso: with its popping suction cups 0759 kelso: and hunter thinks that the sound a vagina makes 0760 kelso: ok i'm done 0761 macey: god imagine if hunter becomes the headmaster without knowing what a vagina looks like 0762 mairelon: quietly attends sex ed with some of the students 0763 brella: or being able to read clocks 0764 brella: this is all just part of his supervillain origin story 0765 kelso: hunter has sex in the dark every time and never actually sees a vagina 0766 brella: i cnnt 0767 macey: (five min!) 0768 darrrrkvngnce: Pamela 0769 macey: i've had the horrifying thought that ian's obsessive thing with akiko could be foreshadowing for a similar thing with casey 0770 macey: leading hunter to being the headmaster 0771 brella: oh no. macey. oh no 0772 kelso: omg 0773 brella: i have thought about that too 0774 brella: and i just. oh no 0775 macey: remember when we all shipped ian/akiko....imagine that happening to casey/hunter 0776 brella: especially since ian is supposed to be, like. the nega-hunter 0777 macey: why does hunter even interact with ian 0778 kelso: so he has friends 0779 brella: ian can't even remember his name. 0780 macey: keep the cinnamon roll away from the pit of hatred 0781 brella: hunter has so many other cool friends though 0782 macey: keep all the cinnamon rolls away from ian 0783 brella: remember hunter getting to hang out with the av club before ian 0784 darrrrkvngnce: all his AV Club friends seem to like Ian though, and Hunter's the new guys 0785 macey: ian just hangs around with the cinnamon rolls and they dont know any better!! 0786 brella: protect the cinnamon rolls!! 0787 brella: too many cinnamon rolls being taken in by ian jfc 0788 brella: akiko, fortunato, hunter, the av club. protect them 0789 brella: what is his power over them 0790 haley: yeah wow 0791 kelso: at least his dad knows to stay away 0792 macey: thats his gift...he attracts delicious sugary treats 0793 darrrrkvngnce: i doubt future jade would be so nice with hunter if hunter became a major scary stalker 0794 brella: with his bitter wiles 0795 macey: what if future jade doesnt know 0796 kelso: well jade wouldn't see the crazy stalking if she stays trapped in the dungeon forever 0797 haley: jade stays in the dungeon until the instant she becomes grown up dr ellsworth 0798 brella: i'm so stressed 0799 macey: jade never leaves the basement, survives bc everyone forgets shes there 0800 kelso: every time i say she's in the dungeon i feel like i referencing a dungeons and dragons character whose player has been on lea 0801 macey: OH NO the chat is ending now folks! 0802 kelso: IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS 0803 heyredridingwolf: owwww 0804 macey: it ends in two hours now kels! 0805 kelso: I KNOW 0806 kelso: IT JUST FEELS LIKE 1 0807 brella: waaaaaah okay! 0808 mairelon: until next time then! 0809 yuuhy: goodbye friends 0810 brella: macey thank you for always hosting these 0811 brella: you are great, unlike ian 0812 kelso: bye friends!!!!!!! thank you macey for hosting! 0813 darrrrkvngnce: thanks for hosting this macey. til next time friends. 0814 haley: yeah thanks macey! by everyone 0815 yuuhy: <333 macey wacey 0816 haley: *bye 0817 macey: thank pals [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick